iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The War that Never Was
The War that Never was a conflict that occured in the aftermath of the death of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. The conflict was sparked by the crowning of Alysanne Targaryen by Luthor Tyrell and the legitimization of Valarr Targaryen at the The Grand Council of Harrenhal. The Fourth Greyjoy Rebellion, The Ironborn Invasion of the North, Return of the Wolf, The War of the Roses all occurred around the same time and were all influenced by the succession crisis in Queen's Landing. History Called the War that Never Was by singers and lords alike, many claim that this conflict arose from the rivalry between Luthor Tyrell and Jasper Arryn, both would-be Kingmakers. As rumors abound that Valarr Targaryen is actually the bastard son of the then-Lord-Hand Jasper Arryn, many see his actions at the Council and even in calling the Council as nothing more than a grab at power. Luthor Tyrell's crowning of Princess Alysanne before the assemebled members of the Realm furthered the rift between the two factions, resulting in the attempted arrest of the Lord Commander and the death of several Kingsguard and gold cloaks. As the ambitions of these two men collided, both Targaryens seemed caught up by their struggle, fleeing with their respective champions to their strongholds of power, and raising their levies in preperation for war. Significant Events The Grand Council The Grand Council of 367AC was called by the Lord Hand Jasper Arryn. Lords attended from even the most distant corners of the realm, gathered to discuss and choose the next King or Queen of Westeros. The Council failed to name a successor to the late Queen Daenerys Targaryen, resulting instead in the chaotic disolution of the meeting, the deaths of several Kingsguard, and what would be known as the War that Never Was. Aftermath Princess Alysanne, recently crowned by Lord Commander Luthor Tyrell, flees south with the Martells and Tyrells at her side. Jasper Arryn and the newly legitimized Valarr Targaryen retreat to the Crownlands, while Lyonel Baratheon and his host return to the Stormlands and Storms End. Crowning of King Valarr After weeks without word passing between either party, the budding romance between Valarr Targaryen and Alysanne Targaryen seems to have died in its infancy. The Princess, by all accounts, gathers her strength in Dorne, while Valarr and the Arryns hold the capital. In a decisive move Jasper Arryn arranges a coronation for Prince Valarr, having him anointed by the High Septon and proclaimed the KIng of Westeros. He is crowned with the valyrian steel circlet of Aegon the Conqueror, and declared King Valarr Targaryen, First of His Name. Aftermath As word spreads throughout the Realm and the Princess in the south fails to make her move, King Valarr's reign begins to seem more and more legitimate. Eventually even the Martells - once her closest allies - advise her that she has waited to long to press her claim, and must bend the knee to King Valarr or leave Dorne entirely, as they would not support her war effort. Suddenly friendless and outmanuevered, Princess Alysanne makes her way back to the captial, where she surrenders herself to King Valarr. The Trial of the Roses After the Crowning of King Valarr, the new Targaryen Royal sent word to lords Leo and Alester Tyrell, asking both to surrender themselves to the Crown to be put on trial for treason. Both lords attend, and the resulting debacle sees the Mistress of Whispers Aisha Azor exiled, Valarr's legitimacy called into question, and the imprisonment of both the accused. Aftermath Alerie Tyrell is briefly named Lady Paramount of the Reach, before Alysanne Targaryen convinces King Valarr Targaryen of Alester Tyrell's innocence. He is released and restored to his previous position. Leo Tyrell is eventually executed by the King himself, denied a trial by combat. The Downfall of Valarr Waters WIP - Murder of Leo Tyrell causes widespread distress. - Rise of the High Septon - Valarr's descent into madness. - A Battle of Faith = Category:Events Category:Wars